


Desde el principio

by SoleilBriller



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilBriller/pseuds/SoleilBriller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podrían señalarle con muchos calificativos. Podrían insultarle y tildarlo como alguien inestable. Atacarle y juzgarle cual personaje ególatra con intereses propios y egoístas. Quitarle su empresa, capital monetario y armadura. Arrebatarle todo; todo, excepto él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde el principio

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou~  
> Es la primera vez que escribo para este Fandom, y como no me decidía si por publicar un long fic o un OS, decidí escribir esto, es algo básico pero intente meterle todas las emociones que tengo por esta hermosa pareja. (Hace poco cumplí un mes en que entre al Fandom y aun me siento perdida xd)  
> Disclamer: Los personajes y universo no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y allegados, de ser míos me hubiera encargado de que Earth-3490 tuviera su respectivo (y merecido) comic.  
> Aclaraciones:  
> -Corto y mucho Angst. (Quedas avisando xd)  
> -La escritura fue acompañada con esta canción “From the Start - Koven”, por ello el título del OS.  
> -Los hechos no necesariamente suceden al final de CW, ni tampoco durante la invasión Chitauri, podría decirse que solo son referencias que use para escribir esto; y sí, no tiene una línea de tiempo exacto, solo intenté explicar esta situación desde mi punto de vista.  
> -Ya saben cómo es, horrores ortográficos son todo un dolor de cabeza.

**Desde el principio**

—Fue un honor pelear a tu lado—.

 

Tony supo a partir de esa frase que todo había acabado. Que los momentos transcurridos serían solo eso, memorias inolvidables; que se escurrirían entre sus dedos y nunca volvería a ser como antes.  
  
No el Anthony Stark, constructor de armas. No el Anthony Stark, portador de Iron Man. Mucho menos el supuesto villano* de la Guerra Civil.

No.

Sabe que el hombre nacido en esa torre, en medio de un ataque alienígena, destrucción y desamparo; ese hombre es aquel que nunca volverá, no después de aquellas palabras. No después de perder lo que significaba más en su vida.

Las cenizas cubren el desastroso panorama, los rezagos de las explosiones consumen con sus llamas lo poco que queda, y los Vengadores dan su último respiro.

Tony sabe que esto solo puede ser el final. Ni las estadísticas, ni los números podrán contradecirlo. La lógica no es algo que pueda calcular el enorme agujero que se ha formado en su pecho, no es algo que pueda entender el sentimiento desbocado de la desesperación. Porque tras años de lucha continua, codo con codo, compañerismo y confianza, por primera vez Tony no podría ni aun con todo el dinero del mundo, traerle de regreso.

Por eso cuando el Capitán América le mira penetrante, conoce muy bien el desenlace. No quiere aceptarlo. No lo dejará partir. No de nuevo.

Podrían señalarle con muchos calificativos. Podrían insultarle y tildarlo como alguien inestable. Atacarle y juzgarle cual personaje ególatra con intereses propios y egoístas. Quitarle su empresa, capital monetario y armadura. Arrebatarle todo; todo, excepto él.

El puño de hierro que rodeaba su mano cayó cuando hizo presión sobre los pocos trozos de metal que quedaban, y con urgencia tomo la mejilla de su compañero, quitando  los trozos de hollín restantes, sus orbes fijan en aquella sonrisa forzada.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, intentar calmarle con sus gestos, con sus profundos cerúleos; traspasando la armadura, tanto física como espiritual. Y lo único que al hombre de hierro le quedaba es sucumbir ante esas muestras de cariño.  
  
La mayor parte del tiempo el Capitán América suele ser así, actuar con sinceridad y demostrando lo que su corazón bondadoso sentía, muchas veces eso enfermaba a Tony; tanto, que todo ello le empujó a la tan terrible conclusión.  
  
Mierda, le amaba. A tal punto que recurría a chistes sarcásticos y comentarios burlones respecto ya sea a su traje o su poco conocimiento con respecto a la actualidad, solo para ocultar lo que sentía. Tony sospechaba que ya desde niño tuvo una fijación por el superhéroe que marcó su infancia, coleccionando toda su mercancía. Definitivamente tenía un problema.

Y el tonto en mallas no ayudaba a solucionar su inconveniente enamoramiento. Porque aunque le tratara con desprecio y con poca consideración. El Capitán nunca le abandonaba, con palabras y acciones, la consciencia de Tony reaccionaba y eso no era nada encantador. Nadie tenía esa capacidad, nadie lograba que su atención fuera desviada, ni que sus pensamientos se redujeran a tan solo una existencia.

Pero es que aquel hombre que portaba un escudo, que con las más chistosas alas al lado de su máscara y ese traje tan cómico, solo él era capaz de generar tanto respeto y admiración. No podía contra él, ir en dirección opuesta a la marea, sabía que eso no sucedería, que se dejaría llevar por las enormes olas. Solo quedaba resguardar sus respectivas reflexiones para sí mismo.

 

—Es un honor morir a tu lado—.

 

Iron Man hizo un gran esfuerzo para arrastrarse y quedar más cerca, con su otra mano viajo a través de las hebras rubias aferrándose a ellas todo lo que podía. Cerró los parpados y se dejó ahogar por la impotencia. Su fría mejilla recibió el dulce tacto contrario.

Maldición.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando ambos en ese estado moribundo, por fin podían demostrar lo que sentían? Desfalleciendo en su dolor emocional.  
  
Hace tan solo unos minutos, en su batalla más dura –y la última- recibieron tantos golpes que perdieron la cuenta desde en donde comenzaba y acababa la sangre, las heridas y los moretones. Sin embargo lo único que lograba hacer crujir y llorar silenciosamente a ambos hombres eran los sentimientos que guardaron, que les quemaba.

Las memorias vinieron una por una, a través de flashes continuos. Tony aguantó un gemido de sufrimiento y terminó por apoyar su frente en la contraria, aguantando todo lo que podía. Steve soltó un suspiro acongojante al ver como la luz del reactor temblaba, dejando caer su palma justo en aquel centro, en el corazón de Tony.

 

—Ha sido un honor vivir a tu lado—.

 

Esta vez no fue Steve quien hablo, pero si fue lo último que escucho. Partiría quedándose con la duda de que pudo haber sido. Tenerle a su lado, ya no solo como camaradas, ni amigos, sino como dos existencias hechas para unirse.  
  
Las lágrimas corrieron, cayendo una por una.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no lo haría, agradece tanto cada vivencia. Ya no solo al lado de su héroe, sino de aquel hombre que logró cautivarle. Porque es mucho más que el Capitán América. Para él siempre será Steve Rogers.  
  
El muro cae y puede ver la luz que le espera.

Al fin lo admite en su totalidad.

Un sonido parecido al de alguien hiperventilando se dio y Tony soltó su último respiro.

Tal vez esta no fue su oportunidad, y solo tal vez podrían tener otra.

Eso sería algo que ellos dos averiguarían, cuando volvieran a nacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, sip, sip. Sé que debes estar pensando en que rayos YO PENSABA xD  
> Pero solo les dire que este pequeño OS (o bueno drabble hasta cierto punto) se presta para una continuación (No quiero dar muchos adelantos pero ejemreencarnacionejem) dependiendo como sea la recepción.  
> *Me he cansado tanto de esto, que siento que a Tony le daría igual ese calificativo. (Porque sabe que NO ES CIERTO)  
> Tengo pensado también escribir más historias de ellos dos, tengo preparado un montón de ideas pero debo ordenarlas antes de publicar.  
> Sin más que decir me despido.  
> A Hulk le gusta aplastar, Hulk no quisiera aplastarte, dejar un comentario es tu salvación.


End file.
